Shot Through the Heart
by Princess Kat
Summary: The last meeting of Inuyasha and Kikyou. My first song fic. Not for Kikyou fans. Complete


Princess Kat: I thought this up awhile back, and I finally figured out how I wanted to write it. ^^ My first song fic.  
  
Summary: The last meeting of Inuyasha and Kikyou.  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
  
~*~  
  
~Shot through the heart~  
  
~And you're to blame~  
  
~You give love a bad name~  
  
Kikyou waited patiently for Inuyasha, a smile on her face. She was sure he'd come looking for her.  
  
~An angel's smile is what you sell~  
  
Kikyou heard rustling, and soon Inuyasha emerged from the bushes.  
  
"What do you want, Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I want you to come to Hell with me, Inuyasha." Kikyou said.  
  
~You promise me Heaven then put me through Hell~  
  
"No. You need to go, Kikyou, but I'm still living. And...I have to stay with Kagome." Inuyasha declared.  
  
"My reincarnation? You'd stay with her, and deny me?!" Kikyou screamed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
~Chains of love got a hold on me~  
  
~When passion's a prison you can't break free~  
  
Kikyou growled at Inuyasha. Fire started to form around her.  
  
~You're a loaded gun~  
  
Inuyasha knew what was going to happen. He looked around, for a place to dodge to.  
  
~There's no where to run~  
  
~No one can save me~  
  
"You'd kill me again, Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
~The damage is done~  
  
"Yes." Kikyou snarled as the fire flew at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha did his best to dodge it, thanking God for his Fire Rat kimono. "Kikyou! You killed me once! You shot an arrow right into my heart! Why kill me again?"  
  
~Shot through the heart~  
  
~And you're to blame~  
  
"You said you loved me! I said I loved you! But is this love?! You trying to kill me, me hesitating to kill you?" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
~You give love a bad name~  
  
"You attacked me that day, Inuyasha! But I still loved you! I let you have eternal sleep, before death!" Kikyou shouted at him.  
  
"NO! THAT WAS NARAKU, KIKYOU! HAS NO ONE TOLD YOU?! I DID WHAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO, BUT WHILE I WAS SUPPOSEDLY ATTACKING YOU, YOU WERE ATTACKING ME!!!"  
  
~I play my part and you play your game~  
  
~You give love a bad name~  
  
~You give love a bad name~  
  
Kikyou smiled evilly. "I know." She held up her hand, her painted fingernails glinting, and fire formed around it. She threw it at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up. "Bitch!"  
  
~You paint your smile on your lips~  
  
~Blood red nails on your fingertips~  
  
~A schoolboy's dream, you act so shy~  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I was never really going to give you the Shikon no Tama, Inuyasha! Our first kiss, remember? The one before that day? Didn't you sense I didn't mean it?" Kikyou laughed.  
  
~Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye~  
  
More fire shot at Inuyasha.  
  
"STOP IT, KIKYOU! I DON'T WANT TO ATTACK YOU!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he hastily moved.  
  
~You're a loaded gun~  
  
~There's no where to run~  
  
~No once can save me~  
  
~The damage is done~  
  
Inuyasha darted at Kikyou. "I'M GIVING YOU DEATH, KIKYOU! THIS IS IT!"  
  
~Shot through the heart~  
  
"YOU KILLED ME BEFORE! YOU LIED TO ME!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped into the air.  
  
~And you're to blame~  
  
Kikyou shot fire at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha didn't even dodge, he just made sure the fire hit his kimono. He was falling towards Kikyou at a fast rate, his claws poised to attack.  
  
~You give love a bad name~  
  
"I did what I was supposed to do, Kikyou!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kikyou exclaimed as she hastily tried to make a shield.  
  
~I play my part and you play your game~  
  
An arrow came flying out of the woods and hit Kikyou's shield. The shield disappeared.  
  
~You give love a bad name~  
  
"Sankon Tetsusou!"  
  
Inuyasha landed on the ground.  
  
Not a sound was heard before Kikyou's remains shimmered and disappeared.  
  
Kagome stepped out of the woods with a bow. "Inuyasha....."  
  
"T-thank you, Kagome." Inuyasha said softly.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Any time..."  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
